


Miscommunication Awards

by snailcat (kitten226)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory, Suspicions of Infidelity, Wow, no beta we die like men, not angst this time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten226/pseuds/snailcat
Summary: John and Karkat have recently started dating. But things go south when Rose and Kanaya become suspicious of Karkat's loyalty to John, and for good reason.





	Miscommunication Awards

Finding Karkat and John curled up and cuddling with each other asleep on the couch had not been on Rose's to-do list, but it sort of made sense with how affectionate they were acting recently. It was the type of thing that nobody really wanted to acknowledge because it was just so sappy and cute but they knew at some point they would probably have to.

And that point was today, because being the drama-hungry teens they were, they wanted answers, but being the socially awkward teens they were, nobody wanted to ask the questions.

Which meant that the responsibility went to Rose. Oh joy. Taking to mentally prepare herself, she went to her room and did some knitting with her girlfriend by her side, because it was a hobby she had not had much time to indulge in since before the game began and it was always rather relaxing.

tentacleTherapist [TT]  began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 03:40 

TT: Hello John.  
EB: hi rose!  
EB: why are you messaging me in the middle of the night?  
EB: did something happen?  


Oh. Right. It was three in the morning. She probably should have waited until the morning, but there was no point in cutting the conversation short now that she had started it.

TT: Nothing happened, but I have been wondering something for a while and I was hoping you would be able to confirm my suspicions.  
TT: Not just me, I suppose. All our fellow residents of the meteor threw the responsibility to contact you onto me, though, and that's why I'm bugging you so early.  
TT: I've spent enough time meandering around now. John, are you dating Karkat?  
EB: uh  
EB: yeah?  
EB: i thought it was pretty obvious, rose!  
EB: seriously, have you not seen us for the past few months?  
EB: i probably couldn't have been any more transparent without making out with him in the middle of the room!  
EB: or throwing him down a flight of romance stairs or something!  
TT: Well, my sincerest thanks for not letting us see anything like that, but I best cut this short now and let you go back to sleep.  
TT: Goodnight, John.  
EB: goodnight, rose!  


tentacleTherapist [TT]  ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 03:45 

Well, that one sort of answered that. Everything was finally cleared up and out in the open now. She would just tell everyone else and no further confusion would likely arise from this debacle.

* * *

Kanaya quietly opened the door to Karkat's room. She didn't want to knock in case he was sleeping, and in doing so she had unwittingly stumbled onto Jade and Karkat in the midst of an argument, the root of which was a bit difficult to figure out.

"YOU TWO NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING SOMETIMES!" Karkat's face was flushed red as he ended his tirade with a scowl. Jade leaned in very close to him, a smug smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah, but you know you love it Karkat.." before closing the distance between them and pulling Karkat into a heated kiss.

Kanaya, frozen in shock but still trying not to look at either of them too closely wasn't able to absorb much of the detail (thankfully) and as they pulled apart she honestly expected Karkat to yell something like "I'm dating John, you bulgelicking asshat!" but he said nothing of the sort.

He was blushing even more furiously than before, except this time she seemed to have shut him up. The only complaint from him was a quiet grumble, and from what she could understand of it, no mention of John.

She silently walked out, closed the door, and resolved to knock first next time.

* * *

"Are you sure it wasn't just troll romance? Maybe Jade and Karkat are 'black' for each other?"

"I considered that possibility myself, but it looked very red from where I was standing."

"What about moiraillegiance? Do moirails usually kiss on the lips?"

"Not normally, no."

"Maybe John and Karkat broke up?"

This possibility caused Kanaya to pause and think. "How about you ask John whether or not they're still together?"

Rose nodded, and opened up her laptop to talk to her best friend.

tentacleTherapist [TT]  began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 15:24 

EB: not the middle of the night this time, that's an improvement.  
TT: It is indeed, but unfortunately I am pestering you yet again to talk about your relationship with Karkat.  
EB: what is it this time?  
TT: Have you and Karkat broken up?  
EB: wow.  
EB: out of all the things i was expecting to hear today, that was squarely at the bottom of the list.  
EB: no, me and karkat are still happily together! no bumps in the road. we're doing fine.  
EB: what brought this up, anywho?  
TT: Nothing.  
TT: Have a good day, John.  
EB: bye rose!  


tentacleTherapist [TT]  ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 15:27 

Rose showed the pesterlogs to her partner, and they exchanged confused glances.

"Should we tell him?"

"Let's keep to ourselves for a few weeks. Maybe we don't have all the details just yet?"

* * *

It just kept going. Karkat and Jade would shamelessly flirt with each other at the dinner table, pretty much ruining everyone's appetite. It got worse because John and Karkat were still being just as tooth-rottingly fluffy as they were before Kanaya stumbled in on Karkat and Jade.

The cycle continued on for a few more weeks. Jade would say something extremely suggestive to Karkat in front of everyone, Karkat would do his best impression of a tomato, and John would just sit there, totally oblivious!

Rose and Kanaya were just about at the end of their fuse. Rose hated seeing her friend taken advantage of like this, and both of them were pretty disappointed in Karkat and Jade for doing something like this to John. John was Jade's brother for fuck's sake, and he and Karkat were clearly dating!

Rose was itching to give Jade a whack on the head with the newspaper and clearly Kanaya was itching to do the same with her mutant-blooded friend.

tentacleTherapist [TT]  began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 22:35 

TT: John.  
EB: rose.  
TT: We think Karkat might be cheating on you.  


Rose paused as she typed this. She felt weird being so blunt about it but it was best to get it out of the gate, right?

EB: who's we?  
EB: also, what?  
TT: Kanaya and I.  
TT: We keep seeing Karkat and Jade flirting with each other and Kanaya even walked in on them making out a few weeks ago.  
TT: I'm sorry, John.  
EB:  
EB:  
EB: pffffft  
EB: hahaha oh my god rose  
EB: ok this is hilarious but i'll see you tomorrow rose  


ectoBiologist [EB]  ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 22:38 

TT: John?  
TT: John, are you alright?  
TT: Do I need to come into your room for an impromptu therapy session?  
TT: Sigh.  


tentacleTherapist [TT]  ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  at 22:46 

With the dawn of a new day, Kanaya and Rose were both fretting over John like lesbian mother hens. Sitting expectantly at the breakfast table and waiting for the arrival of their friends, watching Karkat walk in holding hands with both John and Jade was not one of the things she had expected to see today.

John and Jade both looked her straight in the eye, and made a big show of leaning over to kiss Karkat on the cheeks with an exaggerated 'mwah!' sound. As they pulled away from him, they both gave her a wink.

It took Rose and Kanaya quite a bit of time to pick their jaws up off the floor, but it was definitely the best way this could've gone.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo! it's homestuck eve! hope u guys enjoyed my first ever homestuck fic! it's not very good but I sort of rushed it near the end
> 
> also, i might add images/drawings later, would any of u be interested in seeing them?
> 
> edit: fixed a typo where rose calls john "jonh"


End file.
